The present invention is directed to the field of sound systems. In particular, the present device is directed to a sound circuit device for providing three-dimensional electronic sound effects.
The widespread progress of multimedia technology has created a demand for three-dimensional sound systems as an improvement upon two-dimensional stereo sound. In a three-dimensional system, a pair of speakers or earphones allows the listener to perceive sounds coming from different spatial directions thus creating a more realistic feeling when listening to music or other sound sources such as video games, movies, etc.
Many of the existing sound systems that claim to be three-dimensional systems, in reality, simulate a three-dimensional effect by manipulating two-dimensional signals. The existing systems do this by using software to take conventional sound systems and simulate a three-dimensional effect by manipulating the electronic signals. The primary problem with the available simulated three-dimensional systems is the sound becomes distorted as the three-dimensional effect is simulated.